The Mystery Within The Millennium Puzzle
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: This is the tale of Yugi Moto... and the secrets he hides within the Puzzle.
1. Chapter 1: The Conversation

_**Author's Note:** Greetings, Yu-Gi-Oh! fans... and welcome to a new story, "The Mystery Within The Millennium Puzzle". Now, before you begin... Let's just retell a little tale of something... yet, something we never heard of before. Let's think back to the times of the original... The days when I was a man that told certain tales of Yu-Gi-Oh!... I was a man that loves to tell and read... but... This certain man might give you a cold shoulder if you dare to anger his tales of... being within the puzzle... but not just any puzzle... It was one of the seven mystical artifacts... _

_The story what you're about to read might amuse you and sense... a moral tale to learn in Yu-Gi-Oh!. I must say you like my stories, but do you... like a man such as a friend I know? So..._

_Without further information, let's just get to the part... so..._

_Let's just find out this man we all know in the beginning..._

* * *

**_The Mystery Within The Millennium Puzzle_**

_**Summary:** This is the tale of Yugi Moto... and the secrets he hides within the Puzzle._

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Conversation_

_Yugi Moto couldn't help it... as he sets within the puzzle inside... as he slept in the sheets silently. He was managing his own clouded thoughts as he went on his own. As he sets towards the far part that was in the depths of his room, he couldn't help, but remained in silence. He simply... unlatched the door with a turn in the knob. He then entered within... facing another man before him. As he sets away within the inside, he simply talked amongst his other, Yami Yugi. He started asking some questions and might of his own. He then started a conversation and spoke the following words:_

_"...Other me, what must you do as I... can't find you sometime? I just wish I knew who you were and why you...?" Yugi said with a sigh. "...I thought you cared about... your past? Why must you think that I... can't help?"_

_"...I am certain to remain in life like you. But I knew you said that. I cannot stay with you sooner. But yet..." Yami Yugi trailed as he rubbed his chin in thought. He was lost in contemplation and said, "...I am sure to give this for you. Please, partner... I didn't mean to... hurt you at all. I must go on and live in the afterlife."_

_"...But... Other me, what's you? Why must you leave and go without me?" Yugi weeped in sadness. He then shedded tears in his eyes... wiping his eyes from his hand. He couldn't help, but cry out in sorrow. "...Why must you leave and not say that I...?" He began tearing more sadly and cried harder. "...I was... getting to know you. But I... never thought you say..."_

_"...Partner, I am certain about this. I am sure to give you strength and might... but I knew you hate goodbyes. I must go and find something for me. I cannot find another besides... of course, another. I am lost in wonder as to..." Yami Yugi paused... and then, he shook his head. "...I am certain to find that man... but I cannot say why though. I am going... but I cannot refrain it back. So, now... I must go and find a place to look. I must go and find a way to see him."_

_"...But... What must I do as I... let you go?" He asked in solemn tones. He couldn't restrain his might for his partner. If only he didn't leave... but why must he leave so soon? "...What must I do as you... leave me here?"_

_"...I guess... in the meantime, find me somewhere on your own. Find me in Egypt and I... will see you... very soon."_

_And with that, Yami Yugi left without another word. He then left Yugi weeping in sadness and then... he faded, leaving only him alone. He then spoke miserably... at least, his voice upon his ear._

_'I am sorry that I cannot cease myself to live another day. Please don't... cry about it. I am going for now and I... will speak to you soon... Partner.'_

_Yugi simply couldn't stop crying and said out loud, "...I am not going to let you! Why won't you...?!" _

_He then... was interrupted with a silence... and he was forced to shut his mouth immediately. __His Yami was very displeased at him and he spoke angrily upon him. He then worded the words in hush tones. _

_'I am not a man that can't listen... but I knew you hate me again. Just don't ask me again. Now, begone for now... and I'll see you next week...'_

_He then left again... causing Yugi to screamed in agony. He weeped in agony and the pain inside was writhing within him... but then..._

_He heard a strange sound from afar._

_He then thought hysterically in a quick motion... _

_'What was that... and why? What is that?!' _

_He approached his room from behind him and looked upon... a hard knock towards... another like door within his. _

_He then spoke louder... "Hello? Who's there?" _

_He pulled the door... and saw..._

_...Another place that was not his room at all. It was like another part from within... like it was another place that was not his own. It was like he couldn't see what it was... and it was..._

_... in the pitched black._

_He then looked... left to right. He slowly entered inside... but then... just as he was about to leave back..._

_...The door slammed shut behind him._

_He was in the pitched black... and he couldn't see anything at all._

**[To be continued...]**


	2. Chapter 2: Ancient Times

_Chapter 2: Ancient Times_

_Yugi Moto entered a room that was... dark and so unknown for him... as he treaded into... a palace that was... Egyptian and so very high mighty. He wasn't completely as to be sure where he actually stepped upon. He was rather a man that wished to know the truth... and to find some answers. He was cautious and careful as he continued onward towards the center of the palace. As he treaded within the palace, there were certain murmurs and whispers among his ears... as he stepped upon the palace in silence. As he looked upon the land of ancient Egypt, he was to find a man... so high and such royalty. He was to find a man that was so... expecting him to arrive. As he went towards the throne, he saw... someone very familiar... but who is he... thought Yugi with a frown._

_He stepped forward and spoke among him. "...Ah, a visitor... What may... have brought you... to see forth... a pharaoh... such as I? Have we... met before?"_

_"...I um..." What should I do? What should I think? I just wish that I... "...I am here upon a certain like mystery... and I... have found my long lost like friend. Have we... really said that is... that goodbye?"_

_"...Ah... I have yet to know you yet. I have made amends to you that you... should find what you seek..." The man stood before him, approaching him by the shoulder. He then stated, "...I have yet to know who you were... but have I... met you, years later? I have yet to solve your problem and I... need you to help such a man as I. I have yet to solve a man I need to speak with. Have you... seen that man yet? I am certain he needs his time with I. May you find that man and seek him out. Let us go and find him. So... Let us go."_

_The pharaoh went along with Yugi and they set off towards the outside... and they found... a man in white hair... that seemed familiar. It was a man that wanted to be... busy with commoners and such... generous kind words towards his people. He came closer when he noticed... the pharaoh and Yugi. He then spoke softly and said the words..._

_"...What may... have you... come this way to see I? Where have you been, Pharaoh Atem? Why have you... brought this man in this palace? Do you... know him? Who is he really and why is he here?" Spoke the man in white. He then came closer and looked at his eyes. "...Is he... related? Why is he... looked a bit like you?"_

_"...I have found a man that searches for something from me. He needs all he could have and make sure you help this man immediately. I have yet to find a man like him in life... Make sure you find this man to look for someone other than... him. I shall now..." He turned to Yugi. "...I shall now go and see my commoners and I... shall see you next time... Pharaoh... Ryou, help me seek for him and his answers..."_

_Pharaoh Atem left without another glance as Yugi... watched him go far and seek for his commoners. He then turned back upon the Pharaoh... that is, Pharaoh Ryou. He was rather a man to learn a way of life and next... as he stepped towards the man in a look of... kindness and a smile._

_"...May you... tell me your name? Who are you exactly and are you... related to... Pharaoh... Atem?" He asked in wonder. "...I have yet to know you and I... need you to find a person I seek for you. Would you... help me exactly?" He gave a look that seemed much proper and so... much might. "...I have yet to search a man to fetch... and now, I shall now find him with... us. So, let us go and find that man... We shall find him soon and so... Let us go and seek that man..."_

_Pharaoh Ryou and Yugi headed upon a place... to the mountains of the Valley Of The Kings... where a man stood before their eyes. They traveled far from the palace and met... a man with such... long robes and such tanned like skin. He then turned upon the Pharaoh... and even Yugi himself. He then lowered his hood and spoke the words that made... others lost upon his talk. He spoke the words towards the Pharaoh... and Yugi... in front of his people._

_"...Ah, what say you... to come this way? I have yet to know who you are... the boy that was... so... different looking... but I... have no sincere regrets of seeing this man... I have yet to find a man I need to seek... as of yet... but I need that person to help me. Would you... find this person immediately? I have yet to know who he is..." The man simply gave... a note to Yugi and he... partaken the note slowly. He unraveled the note and read the words:_

_**"I have searched upon you for help and I need to see a man like you. I have yet to search this man and I need your assistance. May you find this man and even... what you desired the most. I have yet to seek a man like you... but I need your words of approval. I have yet to find the man known as... Yugi Moto. I have yet to see if he will be kind to help this man, Pharaoh Atem. He is now in danger and I... found him within the dunes of the Valley Of The Kings. He is placed within my dunes and now... I shall find a man that could obtain his royalty upon the man, Pharaoh Touzoku Akefia Bakura. If you wish to seek Pharaoh Atem, find the man immediately and see what he... desperately needs from Yugi.**_

**_— Pharaoh Atem"_**

_Yugi frowned and stared upon the man in robes... and he turned and made a sour look. He then approached the man and said the next... part that made the world... shook in rocks. It was then... the sky became dark and then..._

_...There was laughter that struck upon the land of Egypt. It was then the world became in darkness and the world was shook to pieces and..._

_...Pharaoh Ryou was gone._

**[To be continued...]**


	3. Chapter 3: Pharaoh Atem

_Chapter 3: Pharaoh Atem_

_The ground shook as the rain turns... from lightning to thunder... as the tides from the Valley washed over... as Yugi watched in horror. He watched as the tides controlled the weather and the laughter continued with no... sense of doubts or remorse. As the tides continued, there was certain shouts and screams from somewhere unknown as he let the wind blowed at his face. He seemed out of touch and so... out of line of himself as he screamed to search for Pharaoh Atem. He cast glances back and forth and tried to find his partner of the past. As he continued onward, he found a man in robes shouting to move aside and simply... told others to reign upon his might and justice. As he went to another direction, it was then he couldn't... find his partner in the rivers and tides that swept over the land. He simply found no trace of him and he found no way of finding... Pharaoh Ryou._

_He then searched for the skies as he heard the person that was... screeching at the air from below. As he searched upon the man... Yugi was lost in fright and such scarce of his friend. As he went in directions, he found a man that was in clothes that was like the present. He was a man that wanted to look upon the heavens and seek for such might and glory... The man was known as... Pharaoh Ryou. He was a man to seek... for such life and next... but then, the world became in the darkness and the whole... world became in..._

_...in pitched black once more._

_Yugi searched desperately for his friend in the dark and yelled for his friend... who was lost within... the room. As he searched among his room... within the black... he was to find a man he needs to proclaim his rightful rights and glory. He then searched within the debris... that he thought he was still within... but then..._

_...The room changed to..._

_...something unknown like white._

_Yugi looked everywhere and even along the lines of the white. As he searched in fright, he was a man to find his partner in need and strength. As he searched in wonder, he was to find a man with such... no merciless feelings. As he wander towards the remains of the debris that he thought was still within the room... He realized that he was... within..._

_...His own room once more._

_He then noticed a door nearby. He took the knob and opened it. He turned... and saw..._

_...A man standing before him with a laugh._

_It was a man that wants his claim in life and next. It was a man known as..._

_...Pharaoh Touzoku Akefia Bakura._

_He stood by him and laughed at his face. Yugi snarled darkly and growled. He then approached the man in anger and fisted his sides. He then shouted upon him with such... force._

_"...What have you done?! Where have you taken me and why?! Who are you?!!" Yugi yelled with seething rage. He then spoke angrily, "...Where is my partner?! What have you done to my partner?!"_

_"...I have caused something within this place... and I... wanted you to seek your help as of now. I am now the man that infiltrated your Puzzle. I am now the man that seeks your help by saying this... May you find your partner by this like door..." He pointed upon the door that was... bare and empty. He then smiled in a grin like way. He then shouted, "...Let us go and find your partner. We shall see him in another like life. May I say, the afterlife?" He laughed out loud... saying it to Yugi._

_Yugi snarled and made an assault upon Pharaoh Touzoku and he... was vanished from his sight. _

_He then exclaimed in anger at him and fisted his hands upon the ground. He yelled, "...Bakura!!" _

_He then cried and teared sadly upon the floor. He couldn't bare another way around... and he seemed in the dark of his eyelids. He then approached towards another room... and watched the room faded away... and he found..._

_...No sign of Pharaoh Atem or Pharaoh Ryou as well._

_He then made haste that he couldn't find his partner and he searched desperately within the walls. He looked left to right as tried to find his partner within the inside of his Puzzle. He searched among the walls and he shouted for his friend and even... Pharaoh Ryou himself. He then found another door that was... mysterious and unknown in his eyes. He then searched angrily and yelled for them both. He then screamed out loud and yelled for them to show, but he knew so well it wasn't that way. As he made his way alone, he cried and sniffed angrily and said..._

_"...I should have known that he... was the one that harmed them both. What shall I do as I... watched them go goodbye? If only I knew what should be done... Where am I going to be when he's... gone away?" He sniffed in tears, pounding to the side of the wall in agony. "...Where am I going to see him? Where is he? Where could he have...?"_

_He then noticed one door among the others that caught his eyes. He then came closer and slowly... opened it out. He then realized it was..._

_...A door leading..._

_...a palace that was in ruins and destruction upon it._

_He couldn't believe his eyes and he screamed in a yell... within the inside of his Puzzle. __He then exclaimed out loud..._

_"...Why?!!"_

_He sobbed in tears and woes as he... went down against the floor again. He went in tears and simply wanted the room to cease immediately. He then wanted the room to quit and stop... and then..._

_...A voice filled inside his ears again._

_It was this time... a man that was familiar and so... sad like._

_'Other me... I am sorry I have let you down. I have made a decision to leave you be on one purpose. I have let you see... that I was not that alone. You shall find a man that was within the Puzzle. I am not going to leave you though. But I need your help. Will you help?'_

_"...I um... Well..." Who am I? Thought Yugi sadly. What am I that I had to...? "...Well... Where can I find you?"_

_'...Find me somewhere within the room and I... shall find you there once I find that man that treaded upon the Puzzle. Find me, Other me. Find me and I will see you...'_

_The room stayed silent and then..._

_...Yugi was left alone within the stairway of his Puzzle._

_Yugi looked left to right... getting up from the floor. He then gripped his hands._

_He muttered darkly. "...I shall find my friend... and I... wish I could help him."_

**[To be concluded...]**


	4. Chapter 4: Other Yugi

_Chapter 4: Other Yugi_

_Yugi searched within the Puzzle in lost and wonder... as he continued to seek for Pharaoh Atem and Pharaoh Ryou. As he went off towards the far part of his Puzzle, he looked in curiosity and wonder... as he went away towards the farther part of his room. As he looked in lost train of loss, he was lost in might and even... hope. He was hoping for a sign for them... but as he wander on his own... Pharaoh Touzoku Akefia Bakura kept laughing and laughing within the inside of the walls. As he listened towards the source of the voice... He was lost in fright and might that he will... be gone forever. He looked in directions as he went away towards another place within the walls..._

_'Where is he? Where could he be?' Yugi thought with such hopeless emotion. 'Where is he and where could he...?'_

_He looked... in the upper parts of his Puzzle and searched in desperation as he made another step and another... but there was..._

_...No sign of them both._

_There was not a single trace or even just a small like hint._

_Yugi searched in wonder as he made another way out and he simply... went down on his knees. He cried and sobbed in agony and sadness... but then..._

_He heard another sound. It was someone that was... within a dark like entry. He went forward and stopped upon..._

_...Pharaoh Ryou crying in tears and woes._

_Next to him, there was also..._

_...Pharaoh Atem as well gripping upon..._

_...Pharaoh Touzoku... by..._

_...by the robes of his clothes._

_He was yelling and screaming at his face as he... started shouting and simply... looked upon... Yugi's eyes. He then split a smile and even... a simple like gesture to come closer. He then... told him the story that remained... in his heart and he kept it within before he left to Cairo on his final like journey..._

_And so... This brings the end of the tale of the mystery within the Puzzle. This tale brings such sad moments and even within such sad conclusions. It brings such sad times when someone was gone and left you behind... and even such sad farewells as well. As I bring this to an end, I must inform that sometimes it was well... said to be done. I have made clear to you that I was a man that needed some time to myself and always... I have made clear about this since I was with Pharaoh Atem and his life. But as a man such as... I... I was to uncover the mystery of the past and future to this day._

_I was to believe that I couldn't stop hearing anything about my years and always... but I knew it was a lifetime that I'll never forget. I was to remained still and to tell this all as always... but I knew as a man that I cannot repay my ways and my past... but in the end, I was to find a place for life and next... but in the end, I hope I could find the strength in my heart to always remember my friends and others. I shall now be off and go... and I... will see you upon the next tale to reveal._

* * *

_**Author's Closure Note:** And this brings the end of "The Mystery Within The Millennium Puzzle"._

_Now, before I go... I must inform... that you liked this tale although... it seems out of line and mysterious._

_The tale that was told was actually within the Millennium Puzzle and how Yugi Moto visualized the parts before he says his farewells to Pharaoh Atem._

_Within this tale, he has found a way to solve the tale of his other... but with such bad consequences._

_It has come to my attention that reliving the days as being the man that started it all, I find this story very amusing and so... reliving my years although it's been over too many years. I have yet to be searched and known since the beginning... but I yet to have no strength or wills to continue the story of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters... I have yet to uncover its mysteries and might within these tales I've given so far._

_So, now... I shall go and see you soon with another tale to imply and amuse you. See you next time with another one of my own..._


End file.
